vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
SpazKoga
SpazKoga is a mysterious being in VRChat, who lives on scaring people, eating flesh and loving Gumochi. The real Spaz is a dedicated roleplayer who stays true to the persona without giving much detail of their real lives. Origins No one knows exactly who or what SpazKoga was before she died 600 years ago, theories run rampant, ranging to her being a puppet possessed by multiple spirits, to a flesh golem, to a zombie, to straight up a demon. Spaz is the only one who knows these secrets, and she doesn't plan on revealing them anytime soon. Scares Spaz has many ways to torture and scare people, ranging from growing to large sizes and eating the heads off bodies, to vomiting blood. One of her major ways of 'loving' people is injecting them with a syringe. No one knows what's in this syringe, to the point where Spaz doesn't know herself. Another one of her more famous scare tactics, is literally snapping her own neck and falling to the floor. When the voices take over SpazKoga has a form where, after letting the voice or voices takes over her mind and body, soaking her with blood (theorized that the blood is from undone stitches on her body), and she becomes more violent, prone to biting people, and even vomiting blood on them. 's 'Demon Hogwarts' Forbidden Knowledge RP as Elise.]] Alternate roleplaying characters Elise Elise is a student in Arcadum's School of Forbidden Knowledge. An RP that ran during the summer of 2018. of Callous Row]] Faye Faye is a young woman in charge of security at her mentor Rooks bar - "The Grindstone" located in Callous Row the slums of the futuristic Savior City. While physically weak and mute from an injury she is skilled with electronics and computer hacking. She works as an inventor, building devices in exchange for money. Callous Row is a futuristic cyberpunk roleplay hosted by Arcadum. Trivia * Spaz is possibly a huge reason why Andis hates needles. * Spaz loves to dance and will do so at the drop of a hat (or beat). * Spaz has her own brand of Cola, and it taste like happy. * When Spaz is in a super friendly mood, she usually grows cat ears and runs around saying "Nya!". This form has been dubbed by her stream chat as "Spazkognya". * She has cooked all the major fads of VRChat, or eaten them in some way. ** She started the 'Kentucky Fried Penguins', where she has a bucket full of Emmitts that she eats. She used this same bucket to scare Wooks while at the Lair of Roflgator. ** When the Snakes were still around, she just bit the head off of them. ** When the Kannas were running rampant, she made 'Kanna Cakes'. ** When the Knuckles infested VRChat, Spaz made Knuckle-O's. ** Her newest one involves a waffle iron and Ikrium. ** Due to one encounter with the Loli Squad raiding worlds as Tomatos, Spaz made one specifically for Ryan, cooking the poor tomato in an omelet. * Spaz is seen as a rival to Ashunera, and wants to show her 'love' to the yandere. * SpazKoga has a pool of neverending love for Gumochi. * Very little scares Spaz, but some things do, such as the voices telling her to kill, to maim, to bathe in the entrails, to hurt. She doesn't enjoy these voices, but the voices claims she loves it. * SpazKoga maybe the only thing in VRChat that can scare MaTSix, Ashunera, XerTmet and Zentreya at the same time. * SHE'S NOT LEWD. * Spaz fostered a jubilant relationship with Laughing Jack. * Spaz was challenged by the undefeated Harlyx64 in a title UFC match on Roflgator's Lair of Roflgator map. The underground blood sports fighting match was a huge occasion, as Joey Bagels bet money against WiFiPunk on who would win the match and was spectated by numerous people. After a dramatic and hard-fought bloody battle, the judges (Roflgator, NotValco, and iFap) chose Spaz as the winner, defeating the champion Harly. * By October 30th, 2018, SpazKoga had made their own spooky horror map, just in time for Halloween. Maniac Mansion is now open to the public. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/spazkoga * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXpsU9ArERTjXuoLIASkOAg * Twitter: https://twitter.com/SpazKoga Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-15 20-36-12.711.png|Spaz hanging out with Drekwiz and some sack people, July 2018 Rofl Aug 24th 45 Spazkoga in the golden gator.jpg|Spaz posing in the The Golden Gator Roflgator Aug 31st Spazkoga serving CeCe2.jpg|Spaz serving... CeCe... Sokkz & Spazkoga.png|Sokkz and Spaz Rofl Dec 28th 16 Spazkoga.jpg|Spaz posing in front of Roflgators ugly butter statue Rofl Jan 18th 3 Spazkoga.jpg|Evil grin Rofl Mar 13th 6 Spazkoga.jpg|Spaz Rofl Mar 20th 11 Spazkoga claims Zager as her pet.jpg|Spaz and MoxiMox Rofl Mar 20th 12 Spazkoga claims Zager as her pet.jpg|Claiming Zager as her pet... Rofl June 23rd 2019 6 Zager Spazkogas pet.jpg|Zagers necklace says "Property of Spaz" Rofl Mar 27th 42 Spazkoga and Zombie Kyana.jpg|Spaz and Zombie Kyana. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 6 Spazkoga and Mhai.jpg|Spaz and Mhai Rofl May 17th 2019 5 Spazkoga and twin Actcizor.jpg|Spaz with twin Actcizor pose in front of Meech Rofl May 17th 2019 6 Spazkoga and twin Actcizor.jpg|Meech is dumbfounded. Category:People Category:Undead Category:Characters